1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet control device on a ratchet screwdriver; more particularly, the present invention generates more powerful driving dynamic.
2. Description of the prior art
Commonly known ratchet screwdrivers utilize a resisting component with a matching rotational dial, and by using that resisting component to engage the pitches on the transmission shaft in order to produce an engaging feature to convey the driving force. Referring to FIGS. 7, 8, and 9, they are the current most frequently seen three basic types of ratchet structures. As described above, all of them rely on the position shift of the rotational dial 80 by making the corresponding inserted gear 81 or the insertion piece 82 directly or indirectly engage with the corresponding portion of the ratchet 84 on the transmission shaft 83 to achieve a uni-directional transmission purpose.
Therefore, when insertion hole in front of the transmission shaft 83 is inserted with the screwdriver tip and aimed at the screw for exerting pressure, that inserted gear 81 or the insertion piece 892 will directly sustain the tensile conveyed from the ratchet portion 84 of the transmission shaft 83. Yet the position capacity and structural strength of the rotational dial 80 must determine the dynamic retaining value of the inserted gear 81 or the insertion piece 82. However, the FIGS. indicate that the rotational dial 80 is a moveable part, and that its surrounding areas have not been furnished with any supporting components to enhance its structural strength after assembly, thus the level of force that the ratchet screwdriver could sustain and maintain is limited.